1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of displaying a high-quality image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, an electroluminescent display, etc., includes a plurality of pixel areas to display an image. The pixel areas are separated from each other, and receive image signals. Thus, the pixel areas display images in response to the image signals. A signal line is arranged in each of the pixel areas.
The signal line includes a metal material having a good conductivity to transmit signals therethrough. The metal material may have a light blocking property, so that the signal line blocks light passing therethrough. In the display apparatus, an aperture ratio indicates a ratio of a portion contributing to the transmission of illumination light emitted from a backlight with respect to one pixel area. When the aperture ratio increases, the illumination light emitted from the backlight largely passes through the aperture, thereby displaying the high-quality image. However, as portions having the light blocking material such as the signal line increase, the aperture ratio decrease, so that the image quality of the display apparatus may be lowered.